drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ein Solo Trip im Winter (120µg-200µg LSD + Lachgas - Tripbericht)
Durch einen angenehmen Zufall wurden mir zwei Hofmann LSD Pappen geschenkt. Einige Tage lang begutachtete ich sie, mit Vorfreude wie auch mit Respekt, Diazepam oder ähnliche Downer hatte ich nämlich nicht im Haus, sollte es außer Kontrolle geraten. Aber egal, inzwischen traute ich mir solche Wagnisse durchaus zu. Bisher konsumierte ich diverse Male Pilze und andere Tryptamine, (manchmal zu lowes) lowdose LSD, DPH, MDMA und mehr, fühlte mich also dementsprechend gut vorbereitet. Ich wusste bereits, was trippen war. Da ich die Pappen jedoch zuvor noch nie probiert hatte und nicht wusste, ob den Angaben von 110µg zu trauen waren, oder ob es sich eventuell sogar um ein NBOMe handeln könnte, bestand dennoch eine gewisse, minimale Anspannung. Aus diesem Grund entschied ich mich, zunächst nur eine Pappe einzunehmen. Der Plan war klar: Ich lege mir die Pappe unter die Zunge, da muss es so gegen 15 Uhr gewesen sein. Absolut geschmackslos! Das stimmte mich natürlich recht positiv, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich eigentlich schon fest beschlossen, auch den zweiten Trip einzunehmen. Ich wollte nur noch das Hochkommen abwarten um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass es sich um LSD handelt. Mit dem Löschpapierfetzen noch unter der Zunge ging ich also raus in die Kälte. Eine unspektakuläre Busfahrt später, in der ich behutsam an dem Papier "lutschte", war ich bei dem Kaufhaus meiner Wahl angekommen. Ich wollte nämlich noch eine 10er Packung Lachgas Kapseln kaufen! In meinem Gepäck befanden sich dazu passend auch ein Sahnespender und Luftballons, neben einer Decke und Wasser. Nachdem ich die Sahnekapseln hatte, machte ich mich langsam zu meinem Ziel auf. Gut, Ziel ist etwas zu viel gesagt, ich wollte nur erstmal etwas aus dem Stadt-Getümmel und ruhigere Orte suchen. Während ich an der Straße entlang auf dem Bürgersteig und dann über eine kleine Brücke ging, bemerkte ich erste Veränderungen. Da muss die Einnahme der ersten Pappe so etwa 40 Minuten lang hergewesen sein. Ich habe sie übrigens 20-30 Minuten im Mund/unter der Zunge gelassen und sie dann zerkaut und verzehrt. Der Rausch Das Wasser, auf das ich von der Brücke aus blicken konnte, wirkte leicht "malerischer", dieses Wort kommt vielleicht am nächsten dran. Die Konturen des steinernen Bodens waren wie weichgezeichnet und auch die ersten Lachanfälle setzten ein. Passend dazu hörte ich auf meinem MP3 Player die "Psychedelic Breaks & Nuggets" von Dexter. Ein dort gesampeltes Zitat blieb besonders bei mir hängen: "LSD, the trip that starts with a giggle, and ends with a scream." Als ich endlich von den Hauptstraßen abkam, begann eine deutliche visuelle Wirkung. Der Fahrradweg auf dem ich ging wirkte verzerrt, der Boden schien sich auf unnatürliche Weise zu bewegen. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt, die zweite Pappe einzuwerfen. Auch die hatte keinerlei Geschmack und so behielt ich auch sie mindestens eine viertel Stunde im Mund, bis ich sie runter schluckte. Nach insgesamt etwa 30 Minuten Fußmarsch kam ich endlich an einer genug abgelegenen Stelle an, um meine ersten paar Sahnekapseln zu verköstigen. Ich spürte die Wirkung vom ersten Trip inzwischen schon recht stark, die Wolken verschoben sich leicht als ich in den Himmel blickte und ich war neugierig und fasziniert wie ein kleines Kind. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und packte den Sahnespender plus Kapseln aus, die Kapsel ohne etwas zu verschwenden zu entleeren klappte immer noch super. Tief durchatmen - das Lachgas tief inhalieren und anschließend in einen Balloon ausatmen. Dann vier, fünf mal aus und einatmen, BAM! Eine unglaubliche Euphorie machte sich in mir breit, die Musik die ich hörte hallte nach und dröhnte, und als ich wieder in den bedeckten Himmel blickte, verformte dieser sich völlig, die Wolken tanzten umher und auch die Farben waren sehr intensiviert. Nach etwa einer Minute purer Faszination und Ekstase machte ich mich ans Werk, noch eine Ladung vorzubereiten. Etwas ungelenker, aber doch präzise genug beförderte ich das Gas in den Sahnespender und befülle gleich wieder meine Lunge. Wie erwartet wurden sowohl die Optics, als auch die Euphorie nochmal extrem gepusht. Ich lehnte mich auf der Bank zurück, starrte in den Himmel und kicherte vor mich hin, während im Hintergrund weiterhin die Psychedelic Breaks & Nuggets spielten. Einige von euch kennen sicher diese "Erkenntnis"-Seite des Lachgases. Man kann Dinge plötzlich aus einem ganz anderen Standpunkt betrachten. Es fühlt sich an, als würde man völlig klar und rational denken, während man von Außen wahrscheinlich aussieht, als wäre man grad auf Crack. Und genau diese Komponente spürte ich nach den zweiten 8g N2O sehr stark. Ich hatte einige Erkenntnisse über mein eigenes Bewusstsein. Über den Wahn, in den ich mich manchmal selbst, manchmal fremdgesteuert begebe(n) (muss), und der mein gesamtes Bewusstsein in andere Bahnen lenkt, als in die, die ich eigentlich einhalten möchte. Das alles und wohl noch viel mehr, an das ich mich nicht mehr gut erinnern kann, schoss mir durch den Kopf, während ich den extrem stark morphenden und bewegten wolkigen Himmel anblickte. Mindestens weitere 3 Minuten harrte ich so aus, nichts von der Außenwelt mitbekommend. Als ich dann langsam wieder in der lachgasfreien Realität ankam, merkte ich noch rechtzeitig, dass sich ein Müllfahrzeug oder etwas in der Art näherte. Ich packte also alle Utensilien ein und blieb erst mal auf der Bank sitzen, während das Auto vorbei fuhr. An dieser Stelle war die LSD Wirkung sehr stark auszumachen. Die Lichter des Autos strahlten hell und ich vermiet es besser, den Fahrern in die Augen zu sehen. Etwas verpeilt wollte ich mich weiterbewegen, mir war nur zuerst nicht ganz klar wohin. Erst ging ich einen Seitenweg entlang der wieder zur Straße geführt hätte, dann in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war. Endlich entschied ich mich, dem Haupt/Radweg weiter zu folgen, der nun durch einen kleinen Wald führte. Mein Ziel war ein Spielplatz mit Fußballfeld, auf dem ich irgendwo mein "Lager" aufschlagen und mich hinlegen wollte. Die Kälte nahm ich während des Marsches ziemlich intensiv wahr und krampfartige Schmerzen machten sich in einer Wade breit. Eine Zeit lang folgte ich einem Fluss, der mir wieder wie ein detailliertes Gemälde vorkam. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam ich endlich an. Kein Mensch war auf dem Spielplatz, perfekt! Ich suchte mir ein etwas abgelegenes Stück Wiese und legte die Decke dort mehr schlecht als recht aus. Der Boden war kalt und matschig, aber egal, die Schmerzen in meinem Bein verschwanden sofort als ich mich hinlag! Zeit für ein wenig mehr Lachgas. Das Gras, das ich mit den Armen fühlen konnte, fühlte sich einfach toll an. Die Musik war wie ein Treibstoff der Euphorie, und egal welches Lied im Mix auch spielte, es passte genau perfekt. "Spinnin' all around. Think I'm gonna drown!", so fühlt man sich auf N2O und LSD tatsächlich manchmal. Nachdem ich mir weitere 2-3 Patronen gab, merkte ich, wie eine Familie mit Kind den Spielplatz betraten. Ich ging also weiter in Richtung Fußballfeld um dort eine noch matschigere Stelle zu beziehen. Aber die Menschen waren entfernt genug, sodass ich mich nochmal hinlegen und mir noch 2 Kapseln genehmigen konnte. Ich war inzwischen vollkommen im Psychedelic Wonderland angekommen. Alles um mich rum war verändert, drehte sich, war wie mit Photoshop bearbeitet oder strahlte einfach nur hell und bunt. Ich ließ mich völlig in die Musik fallen, jeder ekstatische Part schoss mich in höhere Höhen, die sentimentalen Stellen ergriffen und berührten mich. Mindestens 2 Stunden waren nun seit der Einnahme der ersten Pappe vergangen, die zweite war auch schon voll am wirken. Leider zeigten sich hier die deutlichen Nachteile des Winters wenns um Outdoor trippen geht, mir wurde langsam unangenehm kalt und meine Beine verkrampften sich weiter. Schlussendlich packte ich also meine Sachen ein (außer einen gelben Luftballoon den ich aufbließ, ein wenig erstaunt begutachtete und dann liegen ließ) und machte mich auf den Weg in Richtung Heim. Das Fußballfeld war durchnässt und schlammig, ich konnte mich nur extrem schwer fortbewegen und hatte das Gefühl, als wär ich in einem Treibsand-Feld gefangen. Da schoss mir die "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" Szene in den Kopf, wie war das noch gleich, "In diesem Schlicker kann ja keiner laufen!"? Da es zu Fuß mindestens eine Stunde gedauert hätte daheim anzukommen, ging ich nur etwa den halben Weg und stieg dann in einen Bus ein. Während meines Weges hatte ich bei dem ein oder anderen Passanten das Gefühl, als würde er/sie mich skeptisch ansehen und ein Blick auf mein Spiegelbild an der Bushaltestelle machten mir auch ziemlich klar, dass ich gerade sehr, sehr erweiterte Pupillen habe. Könnte aber auch dran gelegen haben, dass meine Hose und teilweise meine Jacke vom Lachgas-Picknick etwas vom Matsch verschmutzt waren und ich inzwischen schon leicht von den Schmerzen im Bein humpelte. Eine auf unauffällig tun - Busfahrt später kam ich dann endlich bei mir zuhause an. Nun konnte ich auch über die Box Musik anmachen, was das ganze nochmal weitaus schöner macht. Auch die Wärme und die Vertrautheit wirkten sich zunächst gut auf mein Gemüt aus. Ich wählte nun also die "The Trip LP" von Dexter und legte mich aufs Bett. Ein paar Sahnekapseln gabs ja noch! Ein wenig im typischen N2O-Wahn verfallen, haute ich mir eine nach der anderen rein, bis ich völlig dissoziiert da lag, mich von der Musik berießeln ließ und die unglaublichen Optics meiner Zimmerdecke und der diversen Poster im Zimmer bestaunte, mit jedem "Hit" euphorischer. Aber wie immer kommt irgendwann das Ende und man vermisst den Kick schon ein bisschen. LSD (Und auch 2C-B und Pilze, meiner Erfahrung nach) harmonieren einfach super mit Lachgas. Die LSD Wirkung wird sehr stark verstärkt und ein entspannendes und gleichzeitig klares Gefühl tritt hinzu. Nun beschloss ich, an den Computer zu gehen und etwas mit Leuten zu chatten, die meinen jetzigen Zustand gut nachvollziehen können. Als ich aufstand, sah ich auch die mir noch aus früheren Zeiten bekannten "Buchstabenketten", die den ganzen Boden verzierten, geschlängelt und grell bunt, wirklich eine beeindruckende Vision. Je mehr ich mich auf sie konzentrierte, desto präsenter wurde sie. Ich sah sie nun auch an den Wänden und auf Gegenständen! Als ich endlich einen passenden Chatpartner fand, schickte der mir gleich ein passendes Youtube Video. Es war "2001: A space odyssey with Pink Floyd", oder so ähnlich. Das stellte ich auf lautlos und hörte andere Musik, welche genau weiß ich nicht mehr. Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel und ich schaltete das Licht im Zimmer aus. Dieses Video auf Fullscreen und die gute Musik im Hintergrund machten alles noch viel trippiger als es eh schon war. Das Video beginnt mit randalierenden wildlebenden Affen, die langsam intelligenter und menschlicher werden. Das rief mir ins Bewusstsein, dass in jedem von uns auch eine animalische Seite steckt. Als es dann in den Weltraum ging, versank ich immer mehr im Film. Die Gesichter verzerrten sich so bizarr, alles war irgendwie in Bewegung. Jede Szenerie morphte, einige Zeit lang war ich mir nicht sicher ob das nun tatsächlich im Film ist, oder ob es sich um die LSD Wirkung handelt. Als man dann den einsamen Raumfahrer im fremdartigen Raumschiff sah, konnte ich mich perfekt in ihn hineinversetzen. Er erforschte faszinierten Blickes Neues, genauso wie ich das grad tat. Die Musik harmonierte perfekt mit dem Bild, obwohl es sich ja um eine andere Tonspur handelte! Plötzlich verzog sich das Gesicht des Raumfahreres dämonisch, er wirkte auf einmal furchteinflößend und Hörner schienen ihm zu wachsen. Wieder der Gedanke, war das im Film? Nein, die Umgebung um mich rum, die außerhalb des Bildschirms, verfärbte sich plötzlich dunkelrot und ich begriff, ich klopfte grad am "Höllentor". Ich ließ mich fallen und versuchte den Trip nicht zu hinterfragen, so wie meine Recherche zu diesem Thema empfahl. Da ich mich gerade ja noch mit dem Astronauten identifizierte, beeindruckte mich seine plötzliche diabolische Verwandlung. Es war die dunkele Seite in mir. Nach wenigen Sekunden "beruhigte" ich mich wieder. Das Bild normalisierte sich und ich konnte die Optics weiter genießen, während unendlich viele Assoziationen in meinem Kopf entlang huschten. Ich versank wieder. Als das Video dann plötzlich überraschend endete, beschloss ich, erst mal aufzustehen und in die Küche zu gehen. Mein Zeitgefühl war zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig abwesend, ich konnte die Uhrzeit die ich am PC sah nicht mal richtig interpretieren. Im Gang blieb ich am dort montierten Spiegel hängen. Riesige Teller blickten mir entgegen, mein ganzes Gesicht senkte und hob sich und je länger ich mir selbst in die Augen starrte, desto größer und präsenter wurden meine tiefschwarzen Pupillen. Endlich riss ich mich los. In der Küche gab es Orangen! Perfekt! Ich schnappte mir zwei davon und dazu ein Messer und hockte mich wieder vor den Computer um weiter Musik hören zu können. Als ich eine Orange in meiner Hand hielt und betrachtete, konnte ich förmlich ihre Energie und das Leben das in ihr steckt spüren! Sie pulsierte, ihre orangene Farbe strahlte mich an. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich einen Energieball alá Anime in der Hand und so machte ich amüsiert ein paar "Kamehameha", bis ich das Messer ansetzte und das Fruchtfleisch von der Schale befreite. Eine Geschmacksexplosion fand in meinem Mund statt, als ich zum ersten Mal hinein biss. Wie besessen machte ich mich nach dieser Euphorie auslösenden Süße und Fruchtigkeit über die restliche Orange her. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass meine Finger völlig verklebten und mir der Saft aufs T-Shirt tropfte, konzentrierte ich mich nur noch auf den Akt des Essens. Animalisch machte ich mich auch über die zweite Frucht her, das Messer hatte ich vergessen, ich riss die Schale einfach mit den Fingern ab und aß rasch auch diese. Die Geschmacksintensivierung war wirklich überwältigend, weitaus krasser als auf Highdose THC. Nach diesem Genuss chattete ich noch ein wenig mit einem guten "open minded" Internetz-Freund, Sätze zu formulieren fiel mir hierbei aber extrem schwer. Meine Gedanken waren einfach zu fließend und konfus um sie in Worte zu quetschen. Inzwischen war die Nacht komplett hereingebrochen und ich machte mir auch langsam Sorgen wegen der etwas lauten Musik. Ich verringerte also die Lautstärke und legte mich erneut aufs Bett. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kamen wieder die etwas negativen Seiten durch, ich merkte ein paar Mal, wie mein Herzschlag sich extrem verschnellerte und ich körperlich nach unten gezogen wurde. Wieder wurde alles um mich rum dunkelrot. Jedesmal schaffte ich es, das unangenehme Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Langsam merkte ich, wie der Peak sich verabschiedete und ich etwas mehr in der Realität landete. Natürlich war ich immer noch sehr drauf, allerdings ergab ich mich den Halluzinationen und den verschachteltem Denken nicht mehr wehrlos, sondern hinterfragte viel mehr und war etwas unentspannt. Das machte den Trip viel anstrengender. Das Konzentrieren auf die Musik und das Schließen der Augen half mir, mich etwas zu beruhigend und wieder Spaß zu haben. So lag ich, immer wieder kurz überfordert, aber auch recht entspannt gut 1-2 Stunden und lauschte Psychedelic. CEVs waren vorhanden, ich kann mich aber nicht mehr genau an ihre Art erinnern. Einzig die "Buchstabenkette", wie ich sie taufte, schlängelte sich immer mehr oder weniger sichtbar über alle Arten von Oberflächen. Mein Zeitgefühl war während dieser Zeit extrem verzerrt. Teilweise fühlten sich 10 Minuten an wie eine Stunde. Ein Gedankengang, der mir durch den Kopf ging war der, weshalb ich eigentlich Drogen nehme. Da ich während dieses Trips auch die negativen Seiten von psychedelischen Erfahrungen hautnah zu spüren bekam und auch, wie unendlich lang einem dann wenige Stunden vorkommen können, schätzte ich das Risiko-Nutzen Verhältnis neu ein. Ich war mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich demnächst wieder solche Substanzen konsumieren möchte. Auch den anderen, weniger sinnvollen und mehr hedonistischen Teil meines Drogenkonsumes hinterfragte ich. Eigentlich ist mein Ziel, möglichst viel und oft zu konsumieren. Das ist mir vollkommen klar. Ich spreche jetzt nicht davon, sich jeden Tag komplett mit allem wegzuballern, aber zumindest täglich Tabak, Cannabis, evtl. Kratom empfinde ich durchaus als einen wünschenswerter Zustand. Und auch andere Arten von Drogen möchte ich konsumieren. "Härtere", wenn man diese ungenaue Einteilung anwenden will. Ich fragte mich, wie ich diese Wünsche "handlen" kann und weshalb ich sie überhaupt habe. Das war denke ich das erste Mal, dass ich mir solch kritische Gedanken zu meinem Drogenkonsum während einer psychedelischen Reise machte. Ich muss nun aber zu meiner Schande(?) gestehen, dass ich inzwischen (der Trip ist nun 3-4 Monate her), wieder relativ sicher bin, dass derzeit Drogen zu meinem Leben gehören. Vielleicht ist dies nur eine Phase, vielleicht werde ich aber auch erst unten ankommen müssen, um ein vernünftigeres Konsummuster zu erreichen. Das liest sich nun etwas schlimmer als es meiner Wahrnehmung nach gerade ist, zumindest halte ich zwischen den verschiedenen Substanzklassen immer wieder 1-3 monatige Pausen ein, nachdem ich sie (wenn auch manchmal exzessiv) testete. Cannabis, Tabak und Alkohol (inzwischen eigentlich auch Lachgas) mal ausgenommen. Meiner Psyche geht es ebenfalls recht gut, wahrscheinlich besser als vor meiner Faszination für Räusche. Die zweite Erkenntnis, die mir diese LSD Session brachte war die, was ein "böser" Trip sein und welche Ausmaße er annehmen kann. Zuvor habe ich noch nie so klar und deutlich die dunkele Seite des Mondes gesehen und gespürt. Als sich meine Herzfrequenz so spürbar verschnellerte, war das schon wirklich beängstigend. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das zu starker Panik führen hätte können, hätte ich es nicht geschafft mich zu entspannen. Zu diesem Thema erzählte mir jemand, dass es wohl das beste wäre, sich einfach hinzugeben und den Horror zu beobachten. Nicht zu versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen. Das werde ich beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich mich wieder dieser Herausforderung stellen muss, probieren. Insgesamt dauerte die Reise etwa 10 Stunden an, wobei nach 7-8 meine Gedanken sich zusehends normalisierten und auch die Optics schwächer wurden. Gegen Ende hin war ich erschöpft und legte mich recht schnell ab, woraufhin ich in einen traumreichen Schlaf fiel. Der nächste Tag war recht entspannt (ich denke, ich rundete ihn auch noch mit etwas Gras ab). Definitiv ein wertvoller und schöner Trip, im Nachhinein betrachtet! Kategorie:Trip-Bericht Kategorie:LSD